


Не безразличные

by innokentya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Friendship, Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Иллюзорные спутники есть у каждого человека, но их невозможно увидеть, — примите как должное, смиритесь с неизбежным, заучите как правило.Лидия знает, что в любом правиле есть исключение.
Relationships: Bobby Finstok & Lydia Martyn
Kudos: 1





	Не безразличные

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> 1) Написано в рамках диавторского цитатного флешмоба c Seli Creston. Цитата, на которую писалось, выделена полужирным курсивом.  
> 2) Идею подала KarinaBai, так что тапки за болезненную суть текста — ей. Я всего лишь скромный исполнитель :D

Безразличие — самая страшная человеческая маска. Лидии эта эмоция не нравится; она её страшит, особенно в моменты, когда приходится сталкиваться с ней посмертно. А это, к сожалению, происходит сплошь и рядом.

Наверное, едва ли не за каждым своим другом, приятелем, знакомым она видит тонкую дымку, легко сдуваемую порывом ветра и похожую на человеческую фигуру в остальное время. Дымка держится на расстоянии пары футов, хотя иногда приближается почти вплотную: только руку протяни — и уже дотронешься. Но никто не протягивает и никто не касается. Потому что никто не видит. _Будто безразличные._

Только вот Лидия _видит_ , но она проклята, она — банши, и ей приходится мириться с иллюзорными соседями.

— Откуда у тебя этот синяк? — как-то интересуется Стайлз, аккуратно касаясь её запястья и внимательно всматриваясь в небольшую фиолетовую гематому, располагающуюся аккурат между большим и указательным пальцем. Лидия отстранено пожимает плечами, делая вид, что внимательно изучает конспект по экономике, и Стайлз, картинно вздохнув, смачно вгрызается в яблоко. Лидия молча благодарит его, что не стал расспрашивать, ведь объяснять некоторые вещи слишком сложно. Даже самым близким людям.

Или прикажете рассказать, что ей часто приходится прятать руки под парту или за спину, чтобы как можно больнее ущипнуть себя, доказать, что жива, что находится в реальности, что не сходит с ума от всех этих силуэтов, толпящихся за людьми, окружающими её? А, может, лучше сразу признаться, что дома у неё в аптечке спрятан рецепт на сильное снотворное и несколько пузырьков его самого, ведь иначе она не в состоянии уснуть и проснуться в своей кровати? Лидия та еще сомнамбула, бродить по сонному Бикон-Хиллз, упираясь невидящим взглядом в чужие окна — почти её хобби, только вот она от него не в восторге. Как и от дымчатых теней, проплывающих в опасной близости от столика, который облюбован ими со Стайлзом на время ланча.

На Стилински, кстати, тоже сложно поднимать взгляд. С каждым разом все сложнее и сложнее. Его тень за спиной имеет не просто конкретные очертания, она имеет вполне себе разборчиво просматривающееся женское лицо… И от взгляда дымчатых глаз — сочувствующего, полного материнской любви, понимания и молчаливого желания поддержать, — Лидию откровенно подташнивает. А рассказать она не может никому. Её вряд ли кто-то поймет. Разве что только единственный человек в этом городе.

***

В неприметную забегаловку, что находится в паре кварталов от её дома, Лидия приходит как и обычно — после семи. На ней темная худи с капюшоном, под которым скрыты огненные волосы, старые джинсы и самые обычные кеды, которые она бы всегда предпочитала — только не говорите никому — самым изысканным туфлям на шпильке. Лидия кивает официантке, которая давным-давно изучила предпочтения странной парочки, появляющейся здесь пару раз в неделю последние полгода, и ускользает, точно тени, преследующие её даже здесь, к столику в дальнем углу. Её уже ждут.

— Не обижайся, пожалуйста, что опоздала, — бормочет она, усаживаясь на крохотное подобие диванчика, и наконец-то стягивает с себя капюшон.

— Ну что ты, — голос собеседника так и сочится сарказмом. — _**Я люблю свои обидки, они у меня вместо домашних животных.** _

Лидия фыркает, криво и едва заметно улыбаясь:

— Упражняться в остроумии будешь в классе, а здесь, пожалуйста, расскажи мне, как он сегодня.

Как и обычно, перед началом интересующего Лидию рассказа она слышит почти театральный вздох, который ею воспринимается как нечто сродни «как же ты меня задолбала, девочка, но так и быть, слушай». И она слушает; она вся обращается в слух, внимательно наблюдая за эмоциями, мелькающими на лице собеседника, и лишь изредка кося взглядом по залу. Дымка мешает ей сосредоточиться полностью.

— Сегодня он выглядел радостно, более чем обычно. Думаю, так бы он мог выглядеть, выиграв школьный чемпионат по лакроссу. Или, будь чуть постарше, получив бы стипендию в престижном колледже. Думаю, у него произошло что-то хорошее, — хриплый голос чуть сбивается. — Ну, если там что-то вообще происходит…

— Определенно происходит, — почти беззвучно шелестит Лидия, слегка отстраняясь, позволяя услужливой официантке оставить их заказ — два американо, один с сахаром, второй с молоком. — Но мало кому это известно.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я просто сошел с ума.

Лидия не может удержаться от короткого смешка.

— Я вот в своем сумасшествии уверена на все сто процентов. И оно действует круглосуточно, от него нельзя взять выходной.

— Как ты думаешь, ему там хорошо? — голос собеседника слегка подрагивает; утверждая это, Лидия почти готова поставить на кон двадцатку, смятую в кармане джинсов, которой она собирается расплатиться за кофе.

— Не уверена, что люди верно трактуют понятия загробного мира, называя его лучшим местом, — она прячет взгляд, уж слишком пристально в нее всматриваются. — Но он точно не обижен. Иначе бы ты вряд ли смог его видеть.

— Тогда что со мной не так? Почему он не подходит? — а теперь в голосе звучит злость и непонимание. — Разве я сделал что-то не то?

Лидия протягивает руку и накрывает чужую, куда больше, чем её, ладонь своей.

— Нет. Нет. Ты… ты ведь даже не успел, — сжав пальцы чуть сильнее, она торопливо добавляет, пытаясь плохо, но пошутить: — Но ради приличия мог бы прекратить на него орать.

— Ради приличия я могу поставить тебе «E», испортив весь аттестат, — хмыкают в ответ, явно оценив её попытку. — Но я же этого не делаю.

— Потому что ты определенно любишь всех, кто так или иначе связан с МакКоллом, — парирует Лидия, разрывая прикосновение и обвивая пальцами высокий стаканчик. — А мне достается любви больше всех, ведь я хорошо выгляжу в коротких юбках. Мои ноги тебя очаровывают, просто признай это.

— Пожалуй, меня могут посадить, но, да, из всей вашей шайки тебе юбки определенно идут больше всего, — отвечают ей, и она готова поклясться, что холод и невыносимая боль почти исчезли из голоса собеседника. — Надеюсь, я никогда не увижу никого из них в юбке. Особенно Стилински.

Лидия, успевшая отпить кофе, смеется и утирает губы тыльной стороной ладони:

— Провоцируешь.

— Ни капли.

Лидия вздыхает и делает еще один глоток американо. Сегодня — еще на йоту легче. А еще — ближе. Не они, здесь, за столиком. А одна из самых заметных ее глазу теней — к ним. _К нему._ Привычка отмечать такие мелочи отточена в ней до автоматизма. Хотя она и никогда не хотела этого.

— Я только и делаю, что ною, как девчонка, — внезапно резюмируют напротив. — У тебя-то хоть самой все хорошо?

«Конечно», хочется сказать Лидии. «Разумеется», готова выпалить она. «Ты думаешь, может быть иначе?», почти срывается с губ.

— Где-то на полпути к этому, — помешкав, говорит она. — Конкретней сказать не готова. Но все обязательно наладится.

— Ты всегда так говоришь!

Конечно, говорит. Разве у неё есть варианты ответить по-другому? Только не Роберту Финстоку, настаивающему на том, чтобы она называла его «Бобби» (но, разумеется, не в учебные часы), и приходящему к ней за помощью. Хотя, вполне возможно, это она приходит за ней к нему. Потому что он тоже… видит. Видит, да, эту легкую дымку, пусть и всего одну, «свою», личную, но видит. Ему далеко до дара Лидии, но хотя бы с ним она может поговорить по душам, создать иллюзию понимания, честности, искренности, доверия. Лидия так устала притворяться и лгать. Точно так же, как и Роберт устал сомневаться в своей адекватности.

А он абсолютно разумен и здоров, просто видит постоянно своего сына, которого так и не удалось увидеть рожденным; который умер в утробе матери в страшной аварии девятнадцать лет назад; который мог бы быть одноклассником Лидии; который… Которого Роберт — хотя в эти моменты скорее-таки тренер Финсток, — забывшись, так часто окликает по имени, ругаясь на непутевых учеников. Все давным-давно привыкли, все давным-давно списали это на чудачества «старины Финстока», а вот Лидия сразу поняла. Хотя, нет, не сразу, только с обретением дара банши. И все же поняла. Просто не смогла не попытаться выяснить, почему в классе экономики так часто витает странная дымчатая тень, застывающая у дальнего окна и не принадлежащая никому из её одноклассников. Она просто принадлежала Роберту. И у неё было имя. _Гринберг._

— Как ты думаешь, он когда-нибудь меня простит? — Роберт смотрит на Лидию так, будто ей известны все секреты вселенной. А она ведь просто девятнадцатилетняя девчушка, вляпавшаяся во сверхъествественное дерьмо с кучкой таких же идиотов-подростков, как и сама. Откуда ей…

— Он никогда на тебя и не таил обиды, — убеждает она, наблюдая за тем, как Роберт быстро допивает давным-давно остывший кофе. — Ты не был виноват в той аварии, и уж точно не виноват в том, что единственный в ней уцелел.

— Тогда почему…

— Значит, еще не время, ты же знаешь, — чуть резче, чем, наверное, следовало бы, рубит Лидия, и тут же исправляет тон на более мягкий: — Он обязательно станет ближе, Бобби, обязательно. Просто… потерпи еще немного.

Ей отвечают коротким кивком, и взгляд напротив немного тускнеет.

Из кафе они выбираются, когда на улице давным-давно горят фонари, а все приличные старушки, досмотрев вечернюю порцию очередного идиотского шоу, уже улеглись в своих кроватях. Но Бикон-Хиллз живет, как и любой другой город, не умеющий засыпать даже в ночи. Лидия шагает в одну ногу со своим школьным преподавателем, которого уже полгода как называет по имени и с которым устраивает странного рода встречи в кофейной забегаловке, кутается в худи и думает о том, во что превратилась её жизнь. Безразличие по-прежнему пугает её, оно практически везде, куда только она умудряется забрести, но рядом с Робертом, — даже когда он включает, вернее усиливает в себе модус «вредного тренера Финстока», — она чувствует себя нужной. Она чувствует себя нужной, правильной и совсем лишь немного сумасшедшей. Таким, наверное, и положено быть банши.

Тень по имени Гринберг, скользящая за ними чуть вдалеке, определенно улыбается. Лидия не видит этого, но чувствует, и сама тоже расплывается в улыбке. У Роберта тоже приподнимаются уголки губ, и Лидия на пару секунд снова сжимает его ладонь. Теплую. И привычную.

Кажется, в её жизни появляются те, кого она точно не назовет безразличными.

Ей хочется ответить тем же.


End file.
